dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Bell
The Old Bell is a craftable item from the Reign of Giants DLC. The two ways to gain access to the crafting recipe is to locate and mine a Glommer's Statue - which will drop the Old Bell's Blueprint as loot - or to find the blueprint from a Tumbleweed. The player must then combine Glommer's Wings and Glommer's Flower together. The Old Bell is renewable as the materials to craft it are available during each Full Moon. Bigfoot When used, the Bell summons a massive giant which consists of an enormous, scaled foot and leg with a brain perched on top of the protruding leg bone. The giant takes a few seconds to reach the player. The screen will shake violently as it arrives and a shadow will flicker on the field where the foot will stomp. Bigfoot destroys anything it steps on, dealing 1000 damage. It will aim for where the player was standing when the bell was rung, and can easily kill an insufficiently-armored player who doesn't move out of the way in time. When Bigfoot stomps, the impact causes sleeping mobs to awaken. Bigfoot doesn't deal damage to Shadow Creatures, the Pig King, Fireflies, and Worm Holes. Don't Starve Together Unlike most Reign of Giants items, the Old Bell cannot be crafted in Don't Starve Together as its Blueprint does not drop from Glommer's Statue, despite all of its ingredients being available. Usage Although the Old Bell has a considerably large delay, with good timing or a fixation of the target(s) the Old Bell can deal a significant amount of damage to high health mobs, making it the perfect item to deal with the likes of the Deerclops, Moose/Goose, Dragonfly, and Bearger, among others. In addition to being used as a weapon, the Old Bell can be an effective alternate to chopping Trees with an Axe or using allied Pigs as it doesn't require Gold or Flint and takes less time. Planting Pine Cones in an area as close as possible to each other should enable Bigfoot to chop over 80 trees at once with a single step. The Old Bell can be used to kill a herd of Beefalo at night. They will wake up as soon as they hear Bigfoot approaching but will not have enough time to move away. Old Bells will cause Earthquakes when used in caves instead of summoning Bigfoot. A great combination to kill bosses is to first freeze them with an Ice Staff, then use the Old Bell next to them. This deals 1000 damage while the victim is immobilized. Note that the shaking ground causes sleeping monsters to wake up and often move out of the way of Bigfoot, thus avoiding the damage entirely. Tips * When a Moleworm or Krampus steals an Old Bell, the bell will activate, consuming one of its uses and summoning Bigfoot. * Due to his curse, Woodie can only receive the Old Bell through inconvenient means. The only renewable method is planting a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, letting the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue, and quickly killing the Lureplant before it digests the flower. Players can also switch characters to Woodie after using the Teleportato with the Old Bell in their inventory, however this method is more time consuming and does not provide a renewable way of obtaining the item, without multiple additional Teleportato uses. * Since the Old Bell has limited uses, make sure to only use it against swarms of strong enemies or when fighting powerful enemies. Trivia * The game files refer to the foot that is summoned as "bigfoot". * A splash sound is audible at the beginning and end of each attack, indicating Bigfoot might live in the sea. This also explains why Bigfoot isn't encountered often despite its size. * The Old Bell is one of the few items that looks nothing like the items used to craft it. * The design of Bigfoot's leg used to end abruptly without the brain on top of the leg. Originally, the leg sprite simply cut off above the top of the screen. * The Old Bell's original color was teal. * When the player hovers their mouse over Bigfoot, it is labelled "Biiigfoot." It also has this name in the Morgue. * Bigfoot's name is taken from an ape-like creature in American folklore in a humorous reference to the fact that it's literally a big foot. * It is possible to survive a stomp attack from Bigfoot using a Football Helmet and a Marble Suit or Night Armor. This will break the helmet, no matter its durability. Gallery Giant's Foot.jpg|The foot called by the Old Bell. Bigfootprint.png|The giant's footprint. Unphased..PNG|The Pig King unfazed by getting stomped. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|The giant's footprint in the Reign of Giants promo. Don't Starve Reign of Giants - New Giant Original Old Bell.png|Original color of the Old Bell. Bigfoot+Tallfort=Destruction.png|Bigfoot crushing a Tallfort. Bigfoot_Trailer.jpg|Bigfoot, as seen in the Reign of Giants trailer. es:Campana antigua pl:Stary dzwonek (DLC) Category:Magic Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Flammable Category:Earthshakers Category:Magic Tab Category:Limited use Category:Mobs